Definition of Nick and Miley: Crazy
by LostInTheCloudsx3
Summary: “You’re weird; creepy and you smell bad.” The TV recited. The girl clutched her stomach from laughing so hard; the boy just stared at her in incredulity. -N I L E Y-


**A/N: I do not own anything used in this story. Everything belongs to their rightful owners.**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"You're weird; creepy and you smell bad." The TV recited. The girl clutched her stomach from laughing so hard; the boy just stared at her in incredulity. She looked at him as she persisted to chortled and tittered.

"You're weird; creepy and you smell bad."

"You're weird; creepy and you smell bad."

That was the only thing television kept repeating as the girl continued to rewind; still doubled over in laughter. Her boyfriend kept staring at her, since it was him who was being referred to as weird, creepy and smelling bad.

"Miles!" Nick yelled in frustration as the remote dropped out of her hand because she was laughing so hard looking at Nick's expression both on T.V. and sitting next to her; he looked so cute when he was confused. She held up a finger asking him to wait as she still shook with laughter.

"I don't see what's so funny…" mumbled Nick while scratching his head in confusion. Finally, Miley let out a deep breath trying to regain composure a smile still adorning her beautiful face. "Your beautiful." He told her. The smile grew wider. "Thank you. But that was very random and totally unrelated to the current topic." Nick raised his eyebrows. "What? You think I'm weird, creepy and smell bad?"

"Oh, I don't know… Maybe… Maybe a little bit." She teased him. He put a hand on his chest, pretending to be upset and acting all dramatic. Miley giggled and snuggled closer to Nick leaning her head onto his chest.

"Especially you Nick, you're the weirdest." Said the man on T.V. making Miley laugh again. "That's it" Nick said while picking up the remote and turning the TV off. "We're NOT watching that anymore."

Miley giggled, snuggling more into his side. He looked down at her as she stared back at him with her striking blue eyes. "You're so adorable when you're pissed." She giggled again. Nick groaned and leaned back on the couch, running a hand through his mop of curls, frustrated.

Miley tried to hide her amusement as she apologized, "Ok, Ok. I'm sorry Nicky. Forgive me?" he looked down at her, ready to refuse just to mess with her like she had been messing with him only to be met with that darn pout. She knew he was totally soft for that; that he could never say no to her pout.

"Miles, that's not fair." He said desperately. She grinned and sat up straight. "Is this…?" she questioned deviously as she leaned closer and brushed her lips with his. His lips shook slightly as if whimpering. She smiled, satisfied with the result; leaned back and looked at him innocently. "Miley Ray Stewart; you are despicable!" he stated, disappointed. He crossed his arms and glared at her.

Miley giggled, "Come on, Nick. Let's go up to my room…" Nick's eyes lit up and he looked at her, "…And you can help me clean the mess!" His eyes fell; he shook his head and playfully retorted, "You are the meanest girlfriend ever!"

-----

"I'm a guy crazy in love; my girlfriend is beautiful and above; but she's making me clean her dirty room; one day, I wish I get to be her grooooom!" Nick sang dramatically as he danced around the room with the broomstick. Miley was laughing so hard that she found it difficult to breathe as she fell onto her bed clutching her stomach. He was a songwriter, alright.

"N-n-nick, please…" He looked over at her innocently. "Yes, my love?" He loved seeing her laughing like that; it just gave him more pleasure knowing that he was the one making her laugh; it made him proud.

"I-I-I… can't laugh a-anym-more. I think my b-breath might get c-caught at one point." He kept grinning and walked over to her, leaning down, he pushed a few strands of hair laying stray on her face, "Then, my lifesaving skills will be put to work, don't worry!" he assured her; still smiling down at her. She scoffed playfully.

They leaned in, still smiling at each other. Their lips almost made contact; their hot breaths mingling. They stared into each other's eyes longingly, but at the same time, daring the other to make the move. Nick was about to capture her pouty lips in a sweet kiss…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**A/N: I have no idea what the beginning, story, or the ending of this story is! I found half of it written. It dates back to when JB's SNL skit thingy came out. You might find a difference between the writing style, the latter is better. (: Anywho, I had fun writing this. I'd always wanted to write a pointless, funny, slightly romantc, crazy Niley oneshot. :p Hope you had fun reading it. ;)**

**Please, review. **


End file.
